marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Phoenix Force
The Phoenix Force is a powerful energy force that is connected to Jean Grey. Biography When a teenage Jean Grey is found by Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr, she has unlimited access to her power, able to levitate all the cars on her block without even trying. Charles senses a dark presence in her mind and puts psychic blocks to prevent her from fully unlocking her powers. Original Timeline ''X2: X-Men United Jean in her mid-thirties, begins to have dark premonitions and begins to lose control of her abilities. At a school field trip to the museum, Jean becomes overwhelmed by all the voices she's hearing telepathically and she begins to affect the electronics in the building. Scott Summers embraces her, telling her he's been seeing a change in her lately ever since the X-Men fought Magneto. She tells him she feels like something bad is going to happen very soon. When the X-Jet is being attacked by military jets, the Phoenix Force briefly takes over her and detonates a missile. Days later at Alkali Lake, Jean is fighting a mind controlled Cyclops he's blasting her with his optic beams and Jean blocks it with her telekinesis. Cyclops begins to overpower her until a dark force awakens in her and she unleashes a massive telekinetic force that knocks Cyclops away, but also ricochets his energy blast creating cracks in the dam. The X-Men are escaping Alkali Lake and enter the Blackbird, but the dam bursts threatening all their lives. Jean sacrifices herself to save them. The Phoenix Force awakens in her, giving her enough power to hold back a massive wave of water, giving the Storm enough time to fly the jet to safety. The wave then collapses on Jean, but she's wrapped in a protective cocoon of telekinetic energy. The kind and good part of Jean is buried in her mind and the Dark Phoenix part takes hold. X-Men: The Last Stand Scott, still heartbroken by Jean's death, returns to the Alkali Lake, where he starts to hear her voice in his mind. Shaken by this, he releases a blast of energy in the water, breaking the cocoon. It forms a vortex in the water which explodes. The Lake is dried out and Jean appears out of light. Unknown to Scott, it is not Jean but the Phoenix, awakened after too long. It contains his mutation so she can see his eyes and the two kiss before she kills him. In the wake of his death, Professor Xavier send both Storm and Wolverine to find him in the Alkali Lake, where they find nothing but his glasses and a sleeping Jean. They bring her to the School, where Charles explains them about the nature of Jean's mutation and the Phoenix, which is now free as the psychic barriers he built are broken. Eventually, the Phoenix awakes and tries to have sex with Wolverine, who notes this behavior to be not Jean's and tries to calm her down. Jean starts to lose control over her powers before Logan states that she is not well and the Professor can help her, angering the Phoenix, who throws him away, destroys the room and leaves the Mansion. Both Magneto and professor Xavier get into her old home in order to meet with her and try to recruit her to their sides. Professor Xavier believes the Phoenix must be contained before it finally takes over Jean, but Magneto wishes to use her as a weapon in his purpose. The three meet and the professor tries to imprison the Phoenix again, enraging her. The Phoenix immobilizes them both and in hatred, telekinetically destroys the house and makes everything and everyone inside it's area to float several feet above the ground while a battle between the Brotherhood against Storm and Wolverine happens. Losing all control, the Phoenix destroys the professor in a sub-atomical level and breaks the house. Confused by everything, she goes on with Magneto. He tries to lure her into using her powers to help the Brotherhood destroy the cure, but the Phoenix threatens to cure him. Wolverine tries to find Jean and reason with her but Magneto does not allow this. Later, she is present with the Brotherhood when they invade Alcatraz, but she does nothing at all, not moving a single finger to help the Brotherhood in the battle against the soldiers and is seemingly bored with the entire event. Eventually, Magneto is cured by the efforts of Wolverine and Beast. Logan tries to reason with her and almost gets her to return by their side when the soldiers attack, enraging the Phoenix. She disintegrates the bullets and the soldiers, and starts to do a rampage. Her limitless powers destroy the entire island, mass-murdering soldiers and mutants alike by destroying their bodies, and completely devastating the island to the point even the water around the island started to be destroyed. Logan approaches her, seeing the Phoenix delighted with the destruction she is causing. She asks if he would die for them and he answers he would die for her. Jean speaks one last time, begging for him to save her and Logan kills her, killing the Dark Phoenix and ending the rampage. New Timeline Dark Phoenix'' Prologue The Phoenix Force was a cosmic form of unimaginable power that attached itself to the strongest host that it could find. The force of creation in the universe, as well as of destruction and rebirth, the Phoenix brought destruction to the planet of the alien beings known as the D'Bari. However a small amount of the population survived and proceeded to track the entity hoping to harness its power and bring back their people. ''X-Men: Apocalypse In her late teens, Jean began to have dark and uncontrollable flashes of power and she was sent to Charles Xavier's school. She worked with Charles and Hank McCoy, but she soon gained a bad reputation and many students began to fear and avoid her because of her uncontrollable powers. After Apocalypse's awakening, Jean started to have visions of an incoming destruction and slaughter, which were leaving her afraid, and, with this, scaring the other students. Charles tries to calm her down, but to little avail. During the last battle against Apocalypse, despite everybody's best efforts, they are all defeated by Apocalypse, whose powers are seemingly limitless. Professor Xavier tries to fight Apocalypse in the Astral Plane but his efforts are useless as Apocalypse also defeats him. With the world seemingly fated to fall before him once again, Charles calls for Jean and begs her to unleash her powers and "let go". Jean, initially distraught into fully releasing her powers, eventually remains as the last hope of defeating Apocalypse, so she ultimately let go and releases the Phoenix Force. The Phoenix, now free, envelops her as a massive aura of fire in the shape of a bird. The Phoenix destroys the Astral Plane, making short work of Apocalypse there, and proceeds to attack him in the real world. She destroys his armor, allowing the others to gain the upper-hand against him. Now powerless but still regenerating, Apocalypse is delighted to see the Phoenix, and states that "all is revealed" before the Phoenix transforms him into dust. Jean successfully returns to her normal self, seemingly without any stain of the Dark Phoenix in her. Dark Phoenix In 1992, while attempting to save The space shuttle ''Endeavor, the X-Jet was hit by a solar flare. Unbeknown to everyone at the time, however, the presumed solar flare was in fact the Phoenix Force having finally found its way to Jean as it had been attracted to her incredible power. As the Phoenix Force grew inside of Jean it made her more violent, emotional, and quick to anger and lashing out. Despite Jeans attempts to control this new dangerous power these efforts failed as The Phoenix Force would grow stronger to the point that cracks of energy began to appear on Jean's skin. As the X-Men tracked Jean down, with one side wanting to help her and the other to kill her, the D'Bari managed to manipulate a confused and scared Jean to come with them. When both the X-Men and Brotherhood tracked Jean down a fight ensued on the streets of New York which ended with Jean finally being able to overcome the Phoenix corruption thanks the Charles's help. When the D'Bari leader Vuk attempted to drain the power from Jean at her behest, Professor X and Cyclops managed to interrupt it when they realized that this would kill Jean in the process. When the Mutant Control Unit arrived to take all the mutants into custody Vuk now having a fraction of the Phoenix Force within her led an assault in the prison train holding Jean and the others. As both the X-Men and Brotherhood of Mutants banded together to defeat the aliens Jean finally gained almost full control of the Phoenix and managed to kill all the D’Bari, including Vuk, before choosing to roam space not wanting to return to Earth until she mastered the Phoenix Force fully. Character traits Original Timeline The Phoenix entity inside Jean brings out many of her worst traits and is shown to be cruel, easy to anger, and shows a notable contempt for humans even asking Logan why he would be willing to die for them. New Timeline As described by Vuk, the Phoenix Force is an entity of unbelievable power that brings out its host darkest urges. Powers and Abilities Original Timeline Powers *'Disintegration:' When possessed by the Dark Phoenix, Jean exhibited the ability to disintegrate people on the whim. The only person who proved somewhat invulnerable to it was Wolverine due to his healing factor and admantium skeleton. New Timeline Powers *'Cosmic Energy:' The Phoenix Force when used manifests as a fiery aura around Jean when she channeled its power. It was shown to be powerful enough to obliterate Apocalypse's mental form on the astral plane, as well as counteract his healing factor in order to vanquish his physical body in the real world and even managed to protect Jean from a solar flare which according to Raven should have killed her. **'Life Creation:' The Phoenix Force can create life by transmuting matter at will. It can transform dust into water and water into life. **'Possession:' The Phoenix Force has the ability to possess the mind and body of those who can handle its power. ***'Power Augmentation:' The Force is able to enhance the powers and abilities of it's hosts in ways they can neither comprehend or contain. While possessed by the Force, Jean's abilities allowed her to both easily disintegrate aliens and break the psychic walls that Professor X has built in her mind. **'Energy Absorption:' The Phoenix Force has the power to absorb energy. This power was displayed when Vuk had a fragment of the Force within her and was able to contain Storm's lightnings with her own hands. **'Mental Shield:' Jean's mind could not be read by Xavier or anyone else while the Phoenix Force was inside her. **'Destructive Energy:' The Phoenix Force is composed by such a powerful energy, that almost everything it comes into contact with is destroyed. Appearances *Earth-10005 (4 films) **Original Timeline ***''X2: X-Men United'' (First appearance) ***''X-Men: The Last Stand'' **New Timeline ***''X-Men: Apocalypse'' ***''Dark Phoenix'' Trivia *Famke Jensen researched multiple personality disorders to properly portray the Dark Phoenix. *Sophie Turner went through a similar process for Dark Phoenix. Gallery Original Timeline ''X2: X-Men United'' Jean150.jpg|Jean unknowingly tapping into the Phoenix Force. ''X-Men: The Last Stand'' I am phoenix.jpg|Phoenix at the Grey household x3-phoenix-angry.jpg|Phoenix Unleashed. x-men-3-the-last-stand-jean-grey-phoenix-famke-janssen.jpg|Phoenix on Alcatraz x32.jpg|Phoenix staring down the X-Men and Brotherhood alike. X-Men-The-Last-Stand-Screencap-x-men-5971518-1280-528.jpg|Jean breaking through the Phoenix persona. New Timeline ''X-Men Apocalypse'' JeanPhoenix.jpg ''Dark Phoenix'' Promotion, Filming and Concept Art 717C5850-D40E-4377-B0DA-DA4F27149D33.jpeg X-Men Dark Phoenix EW.jpg See Also *Phoenix Category:X-Men characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Immortals Category:Cosmic beings Category:Cosmic entities Category:Earth-10005